darwiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Pattern Buffer
The Pattern Buffer is the location wherein Darwinian design is located. Details The Pattern Buffer consists of a centre column with a large Darwinian shaped design at the peck. The inputs into the design are split between 4 locations across 2 islands, with much smaller and tinier islands. Trunk Ports for the Biosphere and Yard are located here. The Pattern Buffer is in charge of ensuring all new Darwinians are born as they should be in the Biosphere and it broadcasts its design across Darwinia History Pre-Darwinia Created by Dr. Sepulveda, the pattern buffer defines what a Darwinian is born like. Their creator could make small tweaks to the pattern and watch new Darwinians being born carry these new changes. This meant every new Darwinian, though had a traceable soul that had been around for generations, was a completely blank slate, as though the reset button had been hit on them. This worked fine until the Virus invaded this area. The virus altered the pattern, inserting its traits into the Darwinian design, causing new Darwinians born to mimic the virus. In short it allowed the virus to take on the Darwinian form, which resulted in it being able to control aspects of the machines and tools the Darwinians had used for their world. Darwinia In the first game the player is tasked with re-capturing the location. It is also the location of the first Soul Destroyer the player will meet. It is otherwise filled with Virii, Centipedes, Spiders, a couple of Triffids and Spore Generators. In addition to meeting the first Soul Destroyer, the Player also encounters another new variant of the various in the form of "evil" or "Red Darwinians". These Darwinians are the Virus in Darwinian form and are a result of the Pattern Buffer being corrupted. Any soul born from receptors attached to the Soul Receiver is naturally born with Virus code attached to them regardless of whether the Red Darwinians or Green Darwinians are in control. This is why the player is tasked with ridding the area of the virus and recapturing the Patten Buffer. However, upon attempting to do so, Red Darwinians will start slowly pouring out of the Trunk Ports connected to the Biosphere - the Virus does not want the player to re-capture this area. The player must maintain a hold on the inputs attached to the Buffer long enough to make the icon in the centre of the Buffer turn from Red to Green. Multiwinia Though not mentioned in Multiwinia, the Multiwinians design is also that of a Darwinian, though in different colours. It is presumed that despite the events between the two games, the area remains under control and despite the tribes being at war, the base Darwinian design is still being broadcasted around Darwinia. So all Multiwinians are "Darwinians" by nature. So long as a "Darwinian" controls it therefore the pattern buffer remains fine so it is not important which tribe controls it as per say. Since all Multiwinians are being born fine, it can be presumed the area is functioning fine with whatever multwinian tribe has taken over it.